Florentine Hearts
by phoenixreal
Summary: Bruno performs a flogging demo on his submissive, Leone.


Bruno Buccellati was thrumming with anticipation. Tonight, he would be doing a public demonstration of Florentine flogging on Leone. He was perhaps the only one in the area that did the unique two handed flogging style. He'd have to teach Jotaro how to do duel floggers. He knew that Kakyoin would be receptive to the intensity that the two floggers allowed.

He found Leone waiting as expected by the bar.

"Are you ready, my sweet one?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," Leone said with a soft grin as he took off the shirt he was wearing. Underneath, he wore a chest harness that left his back open and a thong that left the back of his legs and buttocks bare. Bruno wore a vest and a pair of leather pants as usual on nights he spent time working and sceneing.

Near the bar, Giorno was waiting for a couple drinks to be made by Polnareff. "You're going to do a demo?" Giorno asked.

Giorno was submissive tonight and was wearing a corset that left his shoulders open and a short flared skirt. Mista was sitting at the bar waiting on him to return, dressed in a leather pair of pants and a vest similar to Bruno's. He had been trained by him after all.

"Yeah, Florentine flogging."

"I'll pass, that's too intense for me, Sir," Giorno said with a shake of his head. Giorno often enjoyed flogging but preferred slower, heavy thuddy play and less stingy play.

As the lights came on near the stage, Bruno put Leone on the St. Andrew's Cross, securing him with the wrist and ankle cuffs. He turned to see the Gold Experience was packed with people. He smiled and adjusted his vest. He took out the twin floggers and looked out on the audience.

"Welcome. Today, I'm going to demonstrate the Florentine flogging style. This style is intense and takes time to master. First, I'll warm up with some regular strokes to my sub's back. Make certain to avoid the spine and the kidney area especially with this style of flogging."

He turned and applied a few strokes to Leone's back, bringing the blood to the surface and warming him up.

"It is essential to warm up with some lighter strokes to make sure that the sub is ready."

After a few strokes, he moved and stood in a wider legged stance and held both the floggers, swishing them through the air a few times before he began a figure eight pattern, striking Leone in rapid succession. The strokes were one after another, leaving little time to rest between. The four strikes landed heavy, 1-2-3-4, until he paused, stopping to slow down and strike slowly for a few strokes, snapping the flogger into his bare buttocks.

"Florentine flogging has a four or six point system, strikes landing either one-two-three-four or in six. Tonight, I'm using the four point. As you can see, one hand goes over the other and back, allowing the strokes to land in quick succession."

He then snapped it across his shoulders and began the four point flogging again, 1-2-3-4. He continued until he needed a rest and then slowed once again before pausing to place the two floggers on Leone's shoulder for a moment. He took a moment to run a hand over Leone's back, feeling the heat and knowing that his back would be turning a slight pink color now.

"You may wish to rest at some point in the scene and placing the floggers on the shoulder like this allows both of you to stay in scene but gives your arms a chance to rest before you resume."

He slowly pulled the floggers over his shoulder and went back to the four-point rapid pattern again. For about two minutes solid, he kept up the pace until he felt like Leone was going to tap out soon. He slowed and began to lightly strike his shoulders and buttocks, hearing his breath rapid from under his floggers. He stepped back and began to strike with the tips, leaving a stinging sensation as the kinetic energy of the floggers was spread to a smaller area. He kept that up for another minute before he moved in closer and began slower, not as heavy strikes across his shoulders and then began to slide the flogger down his back.

"Now we bring the sub down by slowing our strikes and allowing him to come down slowly. You don't want to be to abrupt with anything, and always transition."

Catching a breath, Bruno could tell that Leone was in subspace because his breath was ragged and he was silent. This was the point that it was the most important to be conscience of his sub. He applied a few more strokes with the floggers and then hugged him from behind, feeling the warmth of his skin on his bare chest.

"Are you present?" he whispered and got no answer as he expected. He reached out and brushed hands down his back and buttocks before he unhooked the cuffs and held him. Bruno stepped with him off the stage and sat down on a nearby couch, holding onto him.

"Shh, now I've got you, sweet one," Bruno told him as the haze began to fade and Leone began to respond.

"Nice," Leone muttered. "Nice demo, Master," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you seemed to enjoy it," Bruno said with an equal smirk as they sat there and he waited for Leone to come down.

Leone woke in their bed later that night, feeling a slight drop sensation creeping up on him. He gasped a bit and called out.

"Master," he requested.

"Yes, sweet one?" Bruno said as he came back in the room from outside.

"I need you."

"Of course," Bruno said and slipped into bed beside Leone, wrapping him up in both arms, squeezing him as he moved away the clouds that threatened to build in his mind.


End file.
